


This Coffee is Hot, but You're the Only Thing Burning Me

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But not to Phil don't worry, Fluff, Humor, I actually like this fic its really cute, M/M, Very minor violence from Dan, coffee shop AU, which is surprising to me like i never like my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan breaks up with his boyfriend at a coffee shop Phil works at and when Dan's boyfriend won't let him leave, Dan gets a bit angry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Coffee is Hot, but You're the Only Thing Burning Me

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee shop au's make the world go around. Okay, enjoy 
> 
> (You can read this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/134703825190/this-coffee-is-hot-but-youre-the-only-thing) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com) )

For once in his life, Dan wished he hadn't gone to a bar. Usually he loved them, but last time he had, he ended up with his now almost ex-boyfriend Casey. Almost, because Dan had tried to break it off with him about three different times, but Casey just wouldn't let him go. So Dan planned to break up with him in a public place instead, so hopefully Casey couldn't make a scene, and he would finally get the message. 

Dan had found a coffee house not far from Casey's house, and ordered their drinks while he waited for him to arrive. Initially he told Casey it was just lunch, but Casey called it a date, and now Dan felt almost awkward as Casey walked through the door in his best attire. Casey smiled as he walked towards Dan, kissing him forcefully on the lips before sitting down next to him. Dan had to suppress the urge to wipe his mouth, instead just smiling and handing Casey his drink and hoping it was an excuse to keep him from kissing him again. 

"So," Casey said seductively. Or, at least what he probably considered seductive. He ran his fingers across Dan's shoulders as he slung his arm around him. "What were you planning for this date babe?" Casey said, leaning in to kiss Dan, but Dan picked his empty cup of coffee up and pretend to drink it quickly. 

"Actually Casey," Dan said over the rim of his cup. "This isn't a date. I wanted to talk to you about something." Usually that phrase would make the person receiving anxious, but It went right over Casey's head. 

"What about?" Casey smiled, pulling Dan in closer with him arm. Dan shrugged and let it fall of his shoulder while he tried to smile politely. 

"It's about us Casey. I just don't think we're working." Dan said, tapping his fingers against his thighs. Casey paused with his cup midway to his lips. 

"What do you mean. I think we're working just fine." Casey said as he placed his coffee on the table. Dan rolled his eyes at Casey, who had an oblivious streak when it came to pretty much anything. They were _not_ working. At all. They hardly ever saw each other, and when they did, they never really did anything else but have sex. They had nothing in common, and truthfully, Dan was tired of just being a fuck buddy. He wanted someone who would actually care about him, and although Casey claimed to care, Dan knew better. 

"Working just fine huh? Casey you're too thick for your own good." Dan mumbled, looking Casey in the eyes as he said, "I don't think we should be together anymore." Casey's winning smile dropped and his mouth turned down into a frown. 

"Why not? We are great together Dan!" Casey said, and Dan felt the drama beginning. 

"No, we aren't Casey. We have literally nothing in common and we hardly see each other."

"We always see each other Dan. Don't you remember you came over last week to-"

"Casey look," Dan ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "It's just not the kind of relationship I want."

"But we had it so good Dan, don't do this to me. After everything I've done for you?" Dan mentally rolled his eyes. _There goes the sliver of hope he won't be an ass about it._

"Casey what have you ever done for me." Casey began to speak before Dan cut him off again. "Besides _that_ Casey." Dan groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "You haven't done anything besides _that_." 

Casey huffed out a breath. "You weren't complained then." Dan groaned louder in frustration, sliding his hands down his face. 

"Look Casey it's over. I'm sorry but it just is." Dan said smoothly, getting up to leave so he wouldn't have to hear the shit that he knew Casey was going to say. Apparently, he wasn't fast enough. 

"Of course you would break up with me. You can't handle commitment can you? You just want to use me then leave huh?" Casey crossed his arms and turned his nose up at Dan, who promptly went to leave before he punched him in the face. 

"Yes that's _totally_ what it is Casey." The sarcasm in Dan's voice was prominent, but apparently not enough for Casey to hear. 

"So you admit it Dan? You admit that you just wanted me so you can get off and then leave!?" Dan felt his cheeks heat up in anger and embarrassment. 

"Casey you are over exaggerating everything. Just let it go." Dan said before turning to leave. He felt a hand grab his arm and yank him back, causing him to fall flat on his ass. Once he recovered from shock, he turned around, picked himself up, and glared at Casey. He was fuming at this point and seeing Casey's near smirk on his face made him have to suppress his surge of anger before he knocked it right off his face. 

"What the fuck?" Dan growled, keeping his arms locked at his sides. 

"I'm not letting you go Daniel, this isn't over."

"Oh isn't it?" Dan tried to leave but Casey kept pulling him back before he could. Dan was about to hit him with all the built up anger he had coursing through him, when he heard a shout from behind them. 

"Hey! You two!" Dan turned around to see a black hair man walking towards them. "Take your fight outside, people are complaining." Dan gaped at the man, but Casey made his jaw snap shut again. 

"We were just about done fighting. Sorry for bothering you sir, my boyfriend is being a bit rude today." Dan ground his teeth in rage. 

"We are _not_ boyfriends anymore Casey! I literally _just_ broke up with you!" 

"Dan would you stop being so inconsiderate?" 

"Are you serious right now?" Casey laughed and acted as though Dan was embarrassing him. He slung his arm over his shoulder and turned to the man in the red apron who had come over with a complaint. 

"I assure you he won't be yelling much longer. He's just having a bad day I suppose." He ruffled Dan's hair and Dan felt belittled. Another reason he didn't like Casey all that much anymore. He always found a way to make Dan feel like a child. Dan pushed him away and brushed himself off. 

"I would be fine if you got the hint! We are over Casey. Over!" The man in the apron cleared his throat and Dan gave him a look of apology. He really didn't mean to make him mad, he just wanted it to be over with Casey. 

"Come on now Dan don't raise your voice. Why don't I take you home so you can sleep of this bad mood?" Dan felt every angry emotion every and he couldn't stand it anymore. His fist connected with Casey's nose, causing him to fall backwards onto the tile floor. Blood dripped from his nose and between his fingers as he held his hands up to his face. Dan felt satisfied with his work, turning around to leave the coffee shop. 

"Okay sir I'm sorry to do this but you aren't allowed in here anymore." Dan stood in shock when he heard it, turning around to see the black haired man helping his ex off the floor. For a moment he thought the comment was directed at Casey, but then the man said, "If you would be so kind as to leave, I wouldn't want to have to kick you out." His eyes finding Dan's as he spoke. Dan, in his shock, managed to give a quick nod before he shuffled out of the small coffee house. He made his way home, feeling resentment as Casey, once again, managed to embarrass and belittle him. 

He walked home, kicking rocks out of his path, making a note to block and delete Casey's number from his contacts. 

-  
A few weeks later, Dan had been doing fine. He managed to avoid Casey at all costs, and it was a freeing feeling. Though the one thing that didn't sit right with him was the fact that he had made a huge scene in the coffee house of the black haired guy. Who admittedly, Dan found quite handsome. So, thinking _only_ about how he made a scene and not how cute the guy was, he made his way towards the small establishment. 

Since he knew he wasn't exactly allowed in it, he waited roughly half an hour until it closed, expecting the man to come outside just after. Dan wasn't disappointed when he did either. The man obviously hadn't had time to change out of his work attire, he had seemingly just shrugged on a space themed jacket over his red apron. His hair was ruffled and out of place and the cold made his cheeks rosy red. Not that Dan noticed. 

"Um excuse me?" Dan said quietly, making the man jump from the sudden noise, even though it was quite. He turned to Dan with panic written all over his face before he realized it wasn't someone scary just a tall lanky guy. 

"Um hi," Phil locked the shop tightly, testing the door before turning fully to Dan. "Do I know you-" Phil paused, squinting to see Dan in the near dark. "Wait I do know you. You're that guy! The one who broke up Casey! I've been waiting to see if you came back I wanted to apologize!"

"You wanted to apologize to me?" Dan said 

"Yes! After I kicked you out I helped your boyfriend get cleaned up, and stuff." Dan nodded his head but still felt confused. "Midway through sticking toilet paper up his nose, he started flirting with me, and I thought 'this is weird since he just got dumped' 

Dan snorted, "yeah sounds like Casey." Phil shook his head and continued. 

"But I went along with it, gave him my number. Biggest. Mistake. Ever." Phil said loudly, punctuating his last words for emphasis. "He wouldn't leave me alone after that. He kept calling and texting me, leaving voicemails. At first it was nice but then it _wouldn't stop_." 

Dan giggled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry dude." 

"No I'm sorry, if I had known he was that big of a dick I would've never kicked you out. Probably would've thrown him out instead." Dan laughed, bending over at the waist because of it. Once he recovered he looked up at Phil. 

"It's fine, really, I actually came down here to apologize for making a scene in your shop." Phil nodded. 

"I get why you did, no problem anymore. You aren't banned for life anymore I assure you." Dan giggled and nodded. "Well can I get you coffee or something? To make up for kicking you out?" 

"Yeah sure, I'd like that-" Dan tilts his head, realizing he doesn't know this guy's name. 

"Phil. And I already know your name is Dan because every other voicemail Casey left was about you." Phil laughs, sticking his hand it to greet Dan formally. Dan rolls his eyes and shakes Phil's hand. 

"Of course they were." Dan mumbles, waiting for Phil to put his keys away. 

"So, Starbucks?" 

"I find it funny that we are going to Starbucks when you literally own a coffee house." 

"Unless you want to wait an hour to get everything set back up, let's just go to Starbucks." Dan rolled his eyes, shook his head, and waited for Phil to lead the way. 

-  
"He was not!" Phil nearly shouted, holding his chest as he laughed loudly at Dan's comment. 

"He was. The guy was a dick but he knew how to use that to his advantage." Dan shrugged, taking a small sip of his coffee. He was afraid that this would end too soon if he finished it quickly. 

"You're telling me you broke up with a guy who was the best fuck of your life?" 

"Yes Phil, not everyone wants to have a one night stand every time their boyfriend comes over." Dan laughed. 

"Oh wow, well I didn't know it was that way."

"As I said, Casey was a dick." Dan giggled himself before meeting Phil's eyes. "It's okay it's over with now, thank god. Casey was very...dense when It came to dating."

"I can tell. Sorry he was like that." Phil have him a look of sympathy, taking a swig of his coffee. 

"Well when it's all said and done, there isn't much to say about the relationship." Dan said, pushing the cup of coffee around on the table. 

"Except that Casey was a dick?"

"Except that Casey was a dick, that fact will always stand in any given situation." They laughed together, their stomachs beginning to hurt as the sun went down behind them. 

"Listen Dan, if I were to ever go out with you, I would take you out and make sure you were happy."

"Is that some cheesy way of asking me out Phil Lester?" Dan smirked, seeing a hint of a blush on Phil's cheeks. 

"It is indeed Dan. What do you say?" 

"I say yes. I'll count this as a first date."

"Great I won't have to awkwardly ask you out." Phil sighed in fake relief. 

"Of you will, just not now." Dan laughed. "Let me have your number."

"Alright just don't text, call, and voicemail me a hundred times." The both laughed, getting up to pay for their coffee before leaving the shop.  

"Will do Phil, will do." Phil handed Dan his phone to put his number in, and Dan did the same.

They texted throughout the night, and a little Into the early morning, making each other laugh about the stupidest things. 

2:24 am  
From: Phil  
_Dan please tell me we didn't stay up until almost 2:30 in the morning texting. I have work at 5_

2:24am  
To: Phil  
_We did Phil, unfortunately for you._

2:26 am  
From: Phil  
_Look at what you've done Dan! I'm going to be so tired and it's all because I can't stop texting you_

2:27am  
To: Phil   
_Well you know, technically this is Casey's fault_

2:27 am  
From: Phil  
_How is this Casey's fault Daniel?_

2:28am  
From:Phil  
_Or are you just trying to blame your ex for everything :p_

Dan giggled and texted Phil back. 

2:28am  
To: Phil   
_No really! If it weren't for us both not liking the guy, I would've been banned from your store and we wouldn't have ever met_

2:30am  
From: Phil  
_So are we suppose to thank him or what?_

2:31am  
To: Phil  
_Idk, not exactly, he's still an ass. Let's just be glad we both ended up disliking him._

2:32am  
From: Phil  
_I can do that_

And finally, after all the bullshit Dan has to but up with Casey, he final found something he did right. He helped Dan Howell find someone who really cared about him. 

2:57am  
To: blocked number  
_Thank you, you giant dick_


End file.
